


Sam's New Groove

by avengercastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically me adding something to Jessica's character, Canon Compliant, Chill time, Crack, Dean's horror movie obsession, Disney, Disney References, F/M, Fluff, Jess loves Disney, Moana (2016) References, No Angst, She was just so plain she needs something else you know, So that's what they get, THIS IS ALL HAPPINESS, They just deserve happiness, weird snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercastiel/pseuds/avengercastiel
Summary: How Sam got into Disney





	Sam's New Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is just a silly little thing

“Hey Dean, how do you feel about going to the movies?” Sam asked Dean, trying to remain casual. 

“Why? Did they release a new Halloween movie or something?” Dean asked. Sam tried not to roll his eyes at his brother’s obsession with crappy horror movies. 

“No. There’s a Disney movie coming out called Moana. I wanna go see it.” Sam said, finally letting himself grin in excitement. 

“Why?” Dean asked like Sam had asked for something insane.

“Well for one, Dwayne Johnson is in it. Two, Lin-Manuel Miranda is doing the soundtrack. Three, it’s their 56th animated classic!” Sam listed, feeling himself get more and more excited at watching it.

“Dude, how do you even know so much about Disney?” Dean asked. Sam smiled but didn’t answer. It was a long story, and a very happy memory. He had only been at Stanford for a couple of months, and he had only known Jessica for one month. They had only just started dating.

***

“You’re telling me you’ve never seen a Disney movie?” Jess asked, so shocked that Sam couldn't help but think she was overreacting slightly. Sam shrugged it off like it was nothing, which only made her more surprised.

“No, I don’t think so. If I did I was too young to remember” he told her, not caring. John never let them watch movies when he was there, and Dean would have teased him for wanting to watch something about princesses.

“But they’re classics! How crappy was your childhood?” Jess teased. Sam laughed it off, trying to ignore the ache in his heart that happened whenever his family was mentioned.

“Ok. We are fixing this. I don’t care how long it takes, you need to see every single one” Jess told him in a way that denied any refusal.

“Wait, how many are there?” Sam asked, trying to remember how many he had heard of. Jess thought deeply before she spoke.

“It depends. If we include Pixar and live action, there will be a lot more. Same with mostly bad sequels. I think we should just stick to the classics for now” She said. Sam nodded in agreement, wanting to limit his suffering.

“Great” Sam said sarcastically “where do we start?”

“Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, released in 1937. I actually think I have a copy of the DVD around here somewhere, but with the others we’ll have to rent them” Jess said, starting to look around her room. She found it and held it up triumphantly.

“We’ll?” Sam asked, surprised. They hadn’t been together for very long and she was already planning a lot of time together. Sam couldn’t help but feel a little scared.

“Yep. It’s been ages since I’ve watched some of them. And since I’m picking the movie, you can pick the snack” Jess told him, smiling. Sam found himself grinning evilly at the thought of picking something disgusting.

That night, they watched Snow White and Sam was surprised to find himself laughing at Dopey struggling to use soap. He was also surprised to find himself looking forward to watching the next one.

“Nice! A movie classic!” Jess said to the pack of sweet popcorn Sam held up as she opened the door. He walked in and put the bag down.

“Yeah I figured it was best not to bring some of the weird snacks I had as a kid” Sam told her.

“I’ll bite. What were they?” Jess asked, looking slightly worried as she imagined the worst things she could.

“I used to like marshmallow and nachos. I also like peanut butter and banana sandwiches” Sam told her, trying to make them sound as disgusting as possible. Yet Jess actually stopped and considered it.

“They don’t actually sound that bad. Bring weird snacks next time” Jess said as they sat down and she pressed play on the remote. The titles of Pinocchio began as the music swelled, and Sam let himself get lost in another Disney classic.

It took them another 2 months to watch the 44 animated classics, ending with watching Brother Bear in the cinema. Sam had watched the famous ones including Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid as well as more obscure ones such as Fantasia and Melody Time. Together they had their own little jokes, such as cheering whenever the name Wolfgang Reitherman appeared (they both thought it was a cool name – they had no idea who he was) and trying to count how many Dicks had worked on each movie. With all of the movies, Sam tried to bring different snacks that became crazier as time passed, peaking with pasta covered in maple syrup. Jess would giggle and try them, sometimes spitting them out and sometimes finding them ‘oddly nice’. 

When they watched The Emperor’s New Groove, Sam couldn’t help but think of how much Dean would enjoy watching it too. Brother Bear especially brought tears to his eyes and Sam spent a long night trying to decide whether or not to call Dean. But ultimately he didn’t.

Sam found himself crying at Lilo and Stitch, as he related to Stitch in a way he couldn’t really understand. He just felt a connection between the alien that was always told he was evil, but did his best to be good. It resulted with Jess comforting him, then buying a Stitch plushie for Christmas that burned in the fire. Since then, Sam had looked for another one but it didn’t feel right replacing it.

***

“Alright. It’s time we watched something. Allow me to introduce you to Disney.” Sam told Dean. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes but let Sam play The Emperor’s New Groove. From the beginning, when Dean was surprised but delighted to hear Tom Jones as the Theme Song Guy, Dean seemed to enjoy the film. He particularly laughed at Kuzco’s reaction to finding out he was a llama. 

“Ok, you win. I’m sorry for dissing Disney. Man, I thought it was all chicks just waiting to get married or something” Dean said after they had finished watching it.

“Just you wait until you watch Brother Bear. You’re gonna cry so hard you’ll need a box of tissues to clean all your tears” Sam warned him, smiling as he did so.

“No way, I don’t cry that much at movies” Dean argued. Sam snorted.

“Dude, you were sobbing when Superman died in Batman vs Superman” Sam told him, using his bitchiest bitchface.

“No I wasn’t, I had something in my eye” Dean protested, clearly lying.

“Sure” Sam answered sarcastically.

“Ok, we’ll see. But first, get your things” Dean told him.

“Why?” Sam asked, confused.

“We gotta go see Moana.” Dean told him. Sam immediately left the room to grab his stuff.

“Can we take snacks?” Sam shouted at Dean.

“Not if it’s that disgusting crap you call a peanut butter and banana sandwich!” Dean yelled. Sam laughed. They went to watch Moana and for months after Dean would sing You’re Welcome to anyone who said thank you, while Sam nearly got kicked out of the car for playing Shiny five times in a row.

For Christmas that year, after their Disney marathon, Sam was delighted to get another Stitch plushie from Dean. He felt tears in his eyes and pulled his brother in for a tight hug, thanking him as deeply as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! The timing of Disney movies being released may be a bit confused with Sam going to college, so if that is wrong then I am sorry


End file.
